Do You?
by Saunders2
Summary: Do you get scared? Do you get locked up? Do you get stuck between lies and reality? Do you have a problem in realizing you did something right? She is too; Chloe's scared to her wits end, she's cornered, she's not sure what's real anymore and above all- she's not sure if she made the right choice. All she has is one clue- That When The Phoenix Rises It's Time (4 years post TR)
1. Chapter 1

It's funny really, how life sometimes seems to drag on and at other times, seems to short. And yet, to remember it all is like you never really understood until you go through it again. And that is probably the worst part. Remembering. Because it all comes in flashes. Blinks of the time that was spent. And, you know that maybe it's a good thing that you went through it and have something more to guide you. But frightening to, because what happens now? What else could possibly happen? You don't know. And I think that that is the thing that scares us the most. Unknowing of what comes after these feelings. These uncontrollable things. Because, you don't know if it will ever happen again. Or whether or not it should.

I watched my dirty converse scrape against the cobble stone sidewalk, my hair creating a curtain that blocks out the whole world. Maybe that's how it should be. Or maybe I should let the world in... That's been my main concern for as long as my memory goes without them. What do I do about all of this? All these indescribable things. Do I tell someone? Do I leave it within me? I constantly struggle with my inner dragons, my inner war. This dark world that has been inside me since I learned who I was. But was only really accessed and begun to riot since this all started. I never understood what really happened. Or why. Maybe that's all for the best. Or maybe that's all for the worst.

I sigh and check the east, to see that it is beginning to lighten, the sky becoming more of a sapphire blue then the dark, rich, black blue color of the night. My time is almost up. I keep my face down as I walk swiftly through the quiet streets, trying to desperately keep out of sight. A person dressed in all black, with a white mask covering their face and white kitten ears poking out from their hair might raise suspicion. I can't cause that. Suspicion and the day have become my worst enemies. I keep from suspicion because I don't want to be found. The day is when they roam. Is when they come from hiding to move and live. I haven't figures out whether or not I want them to know of my existence. They think me dead. I don't know if it should stay that way or end, or come true, but for now, I stay away. Until I know things. Until I have it figured out.

I slip into a dark alley, quickly letting myself find shelter. I find it, a small corner between two buildings, a high brick fence and a broken chain link one. Hunching down, I quickly remove my black long sleeve shirt, my tight, almost legging like jeans, and my black boots. I remove my mask along with my headband on which my ears have been glued to. I postion myself on all fours and let myself slowly move through the Change. It's like boiling water that starts at my head and slowly works its way down. I lay still for a moment, allowing myself to breathe before I move out.

I'm not not huge, not the way He was. I'm slightly bigger than a German Shepard and can pass for one, too. For those who look too closely, a mix between a wolf and German Shepard. Sometimes, I'm in this form. At others, I'm a small kitten. But these pass few days, my dog form seems to be more to my liking.

Once I am steady and controlled, I get up. I sift through my clothes until I find the collar I was given about three years ago. They had taken me in, thinking I was just a normal dog in need of a home. I had gladly accepted the collar, knowing that I would easily be able to make quick escapes and be able to hide while like this when wearing the collar. I slipped it on, my head small enough to fit through. Once all was in order, I took my clothes and hid them in one of the empty crates that littered my small sanctuary. I pushed through the hole in which I had entered the place, my soft, sleek fur easily escaping anything it could have possibly snagged on. I shook myself when free and loped out into the early dawn.

The looming white house cast its shadow over most of the yard as I slowly crept forward. I needed to get into the back door, through the mud room, past the kitchen, living room and basement doorway, and then upstairs into His bedroom. That way, he doesn't know I leave at night. That I try and find ways out if they ever show chances of discovering or leaving me. I don't care so much if they leave me; the finding me out before I'm ready to tell them scares me. I can't have them knowing who I am before I'm ready for them to know. One, it will ruin my whole undercover purpose. Two, I don't want to have to run away after I got them back to a degree. Even He accepts me, takes care of me. Maybe it's because I accept him and take care of his family, my family, as well. I wouldn't dream of not taking care of them, of watching out for them. Now it's hardwired into my brain, protect my family, my pack. And if running away does that, I'll do it. That doesn't mean it won't hurt.

Mission accomplished. I curl up on the soft dog bed they had gotten me. When I'm situated, I think over the last three years.

They don't know who I am. Even He doesn't, which is quite a shocker since he should be able to tell my scent apart from the others. Also, he should have been able to tell that I'm a shapeshifter. So, I have passed as their German Shepard for three years. I have been taken on walks, been taken as an item to show off, been loved. As, Meijni, their loyal dog.

It's hard, not being able to tell them, with words, the answers to their questions, to their problems. Right now, Tori is having problems with her boyfriend. He doesn't seem to be loyal, and the problem is that she really likes him. Simon is slowly moving on from my 'death'. He still flirts and dates a new girl every day, but he isn't finding the fun he used to. And Him. The boy who cares for me the most. I know more about him then I ever did as a girl. He has withdrawn into himself. Locking out everything, everyone, except me. He talks to me, confesses to me. He tells me about what would happen if he ever found me again. If he ever saw me. How he would react, what he would say, what he'd do. I'm always there for that. I curl up beside him, put my small, amber/chocolate colored head in his lap, and listen. I nuzzle him when he begins to cry, I wag my tail when he laughs over something about me he remembers. It's those moments that I want him to know that I'm there, that I'm alive, that I love him. But I can't. And I never do. Maybe never will. But for the time being, I'm there for each of them in the ways that I can be.

And so, the three years passed quickly by, and I haven't left them yet. Which will probably be my downfall. But, for now, I'll sit right here. And watch Him sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

To remember is like telling yourself you can rewrite history. You know, logically, that you can't. But your heart, your wants, desperately ask for it to be possible. For you to be able to right your wrongs and undo and/or fix past mistakes. To have the ability to fix what went wrong or prevent it! But, you know you can't. And when you remember, you wish a thousand times, over and over, that you can go back and rewrite everything. That you just need to go back and fix it. And every time, it makes you suffer. Every time, it causes pain, hot and bright, to burn through you again and again as you once more see your errors. And you once more beg for a way to change it. But you can't. And I'm living proof of that.

The morning sun burned bright through the open curtains. When the clock on his alarm reached six, I covered my ears and began a soft whine. Right on cue, the annoying and painfully high, screechy beeping sound started up. It slowly escalated, but before it could wake the whole house, a strong, well muscled, slightly tanned arm shot out and slammed it off. I watched silently as the thin, green blanket twisted and the black sheets flitted into my sight before sliding off the thing they concealed. A well-defined chest met my gaze, along with the head that was attached. The eyes were surrounded by dark circles of restless sleep and the normally sharp, crystalline eyes were a groggy green. Unfocused. My heart ached to see him suffering, to see him in so much pain.

I watched as he stretched and slowly, as if it hurt, get out of bed. When he stood on his feet, the first thing he did was come down and sit by me. He placed a hand on my head and gently began to stroke my muzzle. I shoved my nose into his palm and looked up at him, telling him that I was content and attentive. He sighed, before putting both hands on either sides of my face, lifting it as he leaned down to my level.

"Why, Meijni?" He whispered softly, deep voice laced in pain. "Why do I continually dream of her? She comes to me, again and again. Telling me she loves me and to not give up. Sometimes, she doesn't even speak and I watch her walk, watch her walk with a cat's grace, silently and predatorily, her steps never making a sound. Sometimes, I go to the forest and I see her dance. She moves swiftly, yet elegantly, through the undergrowth. She twirls, she spins. Plants her foot, raises her arms. It's as if their is music being played somewhere that only she can hear. I always watch in utter fascination as her body moves, flows, from one move to the next. Her dance, it's like a butterfly's, when it dances from flower to flower. There is always so much spirit." He pauses and glances away from me. He doesn't seem to notice the silent tears that run down his face. I meet his frightened, saddened gaze with my own and try to tell him that I feel for him. That it pains me to the point that it becomes nearly unbearable to listen. That I love him.

When I figure that he won't talk anymore, I stand up and step into his lap, mindful of his legs. I curl up before I begin a soft whine. He leans over and presses his chest against my back and he stuffs his head in my neck. Heart wrenching sobs cut through the quiet, muffled by my fur. The rake through him, and shake him softly, causing me to shake as well. "I loved her. I loved her so much." I barely understand him through my thick coat and his sobs, but I do and it feels as if my heart is being cut up into tinier and tinier pieces before being squeezed, crushed. Each word he speaks in that painful, heart-broken voice causes more of the pain. I whine again, and snuggle up closer to him, taking his weight as he had once did for me, so many times over the many years ago. "Why did she leave, Meijni? She tells me she loves me, almost every night, and yet I never see her return. Where could she be? Where do I find her? I loved her, Meijni. I truly loved her. She was everything, she stole my heart. She took it with. She stole me, Meijni And I have no idea whether that's good or bad. What do I do, Meijni? What do I do?"

_I don't know_. I wanted to tell him so badly. Tell him that he already had me. That I did love him. That I would always love him. The pain of seeing him like this and anguish of being the one who withheld the cure writhed in the pit of my stomach. It twisted and convulsed and yanked, causing unimaginable pain. I could heal him, save him. Save all of them! Help them all! I was just too afraid. Too afraid that IT would happen again. That IT would ruin it all. Undo all the things I had done, make me start from scratch. I had done so much. I had kept them protected, safe! But at what cost? Did keeping them in the dark, in pain, help me help them at all? Or did it do nothing? Did it simply create one more problem? One more thing for me to solve, to make right?

What did they want with me? I never did really figure it out. And as I lie here, with my love ever so slowly dying from the pain of a stolen heart, I wonder if this pain that was caused by my disappearance is just another thing they need. Another thing they counted on coming in to play. And slowly, I begin to wonder if this is just one more game they are setting up. And that I'm just a pawn, a pawn they rely on to their win. And slowly, I begin to see the chess board that has been set out and ready to be played. The only question now was:

Did I want to play?


	3. Chapter 3

To be told that something is real, and yet, to find out whether of not they lie... it's a terribly complicated mess. When you think you figure it out, another something makes it so you wonder whether or not their trying to desperately cover their tracks and finding out about their fib. And yet, you don't know for sure. Its only a theory. A logical theory based off suggestive evidence, but nothing that really supports the idea. And that is where you begin to fear. Fear about whether or not they spoke truth. Whether or not that truth was so dangerous, that it was guarded heavily. It frightens you. It frightens you terribly and you become unsure of truth, of whether or not you can stand to understand. Of if you want to know, or if you just what to entertain the thought, but never go through something that may risk you. Or the ones you love. And that is something I constantly ask myself everyday. Whether or not knowledge and the truth is truly worth the price that seems to be needed in order to allow access to what I seek. And if so, am I ready to face the outcome?

Frightened. Fear and panic was what was registered next to the frightening realization that this was all a game. One horribly twisted, panic filled, strategic and painful game. And I had been playing it for years. Four years, to be exact, four long, torturous years beginning the day that They walked into my life, and began to make it a living Hell. They had corrupted my way of thinking, making it nearly impossible for me to see outside my fear for my family, for their lives. And the most frightening part of drawing to this horrifying conclusions was that I had ignored it. Turned away from the truth and had just been too blind to see it. Fear stabbed through me as I realized that they must have planned on this. On me finding out what they planned. They were probably laughing at my stupidity, at my lack of sight to see something so obvious. They had planned this out thoroughly, and that frightened me.

Another heart wrenching sob shook me from my shock, quite literally, and I was pulled back into the current world. Derek still laid on top of me, sobbing quietly into my fur, mumbling my name over and over, or asking me what to do. Sometimes, it's confusing to have two names, but it was the way I had stayed safe for so long, or so I had thought. Panic gripped me again, but not so tightly as before. It seemed just to be a constant buzz in my mind, warning me that I must protect them, that a decision must be made soon.

I listened to my love, and listened to the way he reacted to having his world torn from him. I had been torn from him, and him from me. He had watched his love, his soul, his anchor, walk away from him. He hadn't known that he would never hold her again, kiss her sweet lips -as he had told me, on more than one occasion. It had made me glad that dogs couldn't blush- and he would never again feel her reassuring and heart warming love for him that he had lived on for so long. And I, I had never been able to comfort him. I had watched, in the most painful manner, him fall apart slowly and suffocatingly over the loss of me. I had never been able to wipe away his tears or stop his saddened ramblings with a swift kiss of reassurance and love. Never, I had always had to stay restrained on an invisible chain that limited my actions and caused me terrifying pain as I got to watch my loved ones suffer.

I had always thought hurting them would protect them, and so I had gone through horrid pain as I watched worlds crumble to dust and burn to ashes.

And I had never entertained any other idea.

But maybe, now, as I had seen a glimpse of the terrifyingly smart minds of my torturers, I could think of a smarter way. Thoughts and ideas began to struggle in my mind as I desperately looked for another way, one that wasn't so pain and life taking.

Derek was always the logical one, he could think rationally and protect fiercely. I turned my head slightly to look over at him, and he lifted his head to look at me as well.

His eyes were blood shot and tears continued to cascade down his face. He was flushed, pink dyeing his unnatural and unhealthy pale skin. What had I done? I had killed him the night I had left him alone into he woods, clueless and frightened, causing panic to riot within him. I had kissed him, tenderly and loving him, whispering to him reassurances and making him understand that I loved him, strongly and would always. Then, I had given him one last final, fleeting, kiss before turning to the woods, tears running down both of our faces as I ran from him, leaving him confused. And when it had clicked, he had looked for me. Frightened that I had been taken, that I had become lost or hurt. And he had never found me, left to wonder what had happened. What had scared me so badly that I had run away, leaving them to fend for myself.

Knowledge. The lack of it had destroyed everyone, especially Derek. Maybe knowledge of what had happened, or some of it, might help them. It might prepare them and give them a better chance of surviving. And the scars and cuts, all the damage that had been caused, might begin to heal.

One last glance at the pained and wounded man was all that I needed to solidify my plan. I whined and began to squirm beneath Derek. He quickly lifted himself from on top of me, but I caught the look that passed across his face. Hurt. I immediately got up and walked to the door and began pawing at it.

"You want out girl?" He asked. I gave a soft bark of confirmation. He sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to put all this on-" I cut him off with a growl.

Walking back over to him, I nuzzled his neck, conveying to him that his confiding in me was no issue. That I was fine. I breathed in his earthy and natural scent, allowing it to calm me, to allow myself to be patient. I then walked back to the door and pawed at it. I looked back at him when I heard him move.

"Just let me dress, alright Meijni?" I sat and waited for him. He chuckled when he saw me look away from him to allow him privacy. His deep laugh sent a wave of happiness through me, and I relaxed at the sound, comforted by it. Derek walked over, dressed in dark jeans and a black tee, opening the door for me.

I stayed alongside him as we quietly padded downstairs, our footsteps never betraying the two of us. After the leash was clipped onto my collar, I pulled Derek to my current place of refuge.

"Meijni? Where are you taking me?" I didn't answer, just continued to lead him through the winding cobblestone streets. Past still darkened shops and down quiet, nearly pitch black streets. Coming upon the place of which I had stashed my few belongings, I ducked our of my collar and pushed through the hole.

"Meijni? Meijni! What are you doing dog?" I heard the groan of the chain link fence and whirled to see Derek climbing over it. He dropped to the ground beside me. "What's here-" he cut himself off. "Why does it smell like strawberries and cream?"

_Look away_. My voice rang clearly in his head, I know because he looked over at me sharply. Looks like I can still contact through our bond._ please. Or at least close your eyes._

He eyed me warily, but he did as I asked. I pushed myself through the Change, trying to keep quiet while going through the pain of it being rushed. I took in gasping breaths, trying to slow my racing heart. I stood, and walked over to where I had hidden my clothing. Quickly pulling on my attire, leaving the mask and ears, I turned to find Derek staring at me. I ran a hand through my waist length, strawberry blonde hair.

"I told you I would always find you."


	4. Chapter 4

Knowledge is a strong thing, a powerful thing that allows you to see where the lies were made and mistakes were caused. It shows you what things truly are and how the world works alongside it. It makes it so that you can understand and prepare. But knowing is also painful. I always thought knowledge makes it easier, but in truth it causes pain. It requires strength of will and heart to be able to know how all things work, the reasons that caused rivalries or peace, that what you believed to be true, was false. It risks your sanity and can cause injury. You risk getting hurt. But knowledge also allows you to live and thrive. To survive the poison and darkness and evil that people can cause. Knowledge can be your salvation, or your destruction. It all depends on how much is taken in, and how you handle it. And currently, relief and horror rush through at what has become clear to me.

He stared at me. I shifted uneasly under his gaze, wishing that he would speak, that he would say something, anything. That he would talk and break the frightening silence that enveloped us. I shivered, but not from the cold, northern wind.

"Chloe?" his voice was hoarse, as if he had choked on my name as he said it. My gaze snapped up to his, wary of what emotions his eyes would show, for I knew that his face would be an emotionless mask.

Surprise, wariness, fear and hurt boiled there, a huge pot of swirling emotion. The surprise and hurt, I could understand and deal with that. But to have him fear and be wary of me, I couldn't face it. The pain zinged through me, sharp and unyeilding. As it stabbed me through the heart, I wished I could curl up and sob. But I knew that it wasn't an option. They were still out there, and as long as they were, anyone with a connection to me and no protection of any sort would surely be in danger. I forced myself to meet his gaze and respond to his question.

"Hello" I whispered, and it took all within me not to shatter, for my building tears to spill down my cheeks, for me not to crack and rush forward. For me not to run and hug him, to feel the warmth of his arms encircle me once more and the feeling of belonging to overwhelm me. But, strength was what was needed and required of me in order for me to keep them safe. I understood that, but it didn't make it any easier.

"What happened?" his voice was laced with concern, but it was quiet, like he was afraid it was all a dream. That one wrong move and he would awaken.

"They did." I said, my voice oddly calm.

"Who is they?" a cautious step towards me, as if I was a frightened animal.

"My greatest fear." my voice was strained this time. Vague? Yes, but I don't want him to know who they are just yet.

"You fear them? Then why didn't you just tell Kit, or me? We could have-" I cut him off, agitation and fear for him running through me as I thought of him trying to help.

"Helped? Stopped them?" he froze at my tone. "No, Derek. It would have been impossible. Never could you beat them. Never! Do you understand me, Derek? Not even you can help!" by the end my voice was close to a shout. I breathed in, breathed out, trying to calm myself. He didn't know of the dangers. He didn't know and was just trying to be helpful, to understand and figure out a way that would keep me with him forever, to never let me go again. And the problem was that I wish he could. That he could come up with one of his amazing plans and stop them. That he would come up with something that would keep me with him, now until forever. But, from what I could see, he couldn't.

"Chloe-" I backed away as he took another step forward.

"No. I was a fool," I took a step away with every word I spoke. "I believed this would help you. But this is foolish. It only makes it worse. I have to do this on my own. I guess fear and pain is the only way you will survive."

And I didn't think. I acted. I spun around and ran. My feet hit the torn up cobblestone with a pound. I jumped, my feet ready to find the tall stack and land. Ready to throw me off the boxes and onto the brick wall where I can escape into the depths of Paris.

But my feet never landed on the stack of boxes.

I didn't know what had happened until it was too late.

My breath was forced from my lungs and I landed with a thump, pain coursing through my back. My head hit the pavement hard, but not hard enough and black spots danced in my vision. I struggled to bring air into my lungs, but a sharp sting rang through me and it was nearly impossible to inhale with the crushing weight on top of me.

"You won't leave me again." a voice hissed in my ear, warm breath caressing it.

A sudden warmth fitted itself around my mouth and the struggle for breath was forgotten. The need for the gentle touch of the man who held me down overpowered my need to fill my lungs. My arms rose, wrapping themselves around his neck, fingers threading through his raven locks as my nails scrapped gently against his scalp.

"I promise." He whispered against my mouth, so close that my lips followed his as he spoke.

"Promise is a strong word." I breathed out, breathless from both his actions and my lack of air.

"And I intend to fulfill all that it entitles." My brain clicked on and I gasped at what that might lead to if he truly did follow through with his word.

"You can't!" My voice grasped out.

"But I will." He growled. "And as you can tell, not even you can stop that."

"But they can." And fear courses through, adrenaline pumping into my veins as I think about what they could do to stop him.

"Who are they?"

"My greatest fear."

"How?"

"They- they are-" fear hushed me.

"How do they scare you?" My love's face rose above mine, his green eyes searching my face, as if it will provide the answer he seeks.

"They scare me because-" I faltered.

"How, Chloe Saunders?"

"They asked me to play." My voice was nearly nothing.

"Play what?"

"Play- play the game."

"What game?"

"Our game." My shriek was pure fear.

* * *

**So, I finally decided I should do an author's note. *grins***

**Anyways, I have no idea where I'm going with this, just letting my imagine fly.**

**And I figured out how to spell 'shriek'! I'm so proud of myself!**

**Oh, and so I don't get in trouble: no, I sadly do not own Darkest Powers.**


	5. Chapter 5

Some of us have it as a phobia. For some of us, it is just who we are. And for me, it's both. Fear of confinement, or claustrophobia. Stuck in a small space with no means of escape or your only escape is block causes fear and panic to arise. Fear of being cornered, of being stuck, in a position that shows you know exits, is understandable. Such a position is frightening. Your brain shuts off and you can't think straight. Panic consumes you as you search for any way out of the situation, fear making it hard to concentrate. And when a loved one is in that situation, they look to you for answers, to you for a plan. They rely on you to get them out of there and that causes you to tell yourself to get a grip, to think clearly. But panic for you and them, fear of the one, or of what, traps you overpowers that. And in dire situation, that is when such panic can be fatal. When fears, phobias, are your worst enemy, worse then what causes it. And he, with his dashing smile, black attire, and dark and deadly aura, fear was nothing short, perhaps less than, of what ran through me. I felt confined.

As soon as I met his chocolate eyes, I was up in a flash, pushing Derek behind me as I stood. I put my self in a stance that put me between him and the cause of all that has happened. I couldn't do much, but I would shield him, to the best of my abilities, from the man who had started this.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you decided to share our story, Chloe." he twisted my name, his smirk half lit by the waking sun and the shadows somehow made him more frightening, although his little sister was the one to fear.

"Don't play with your food, Moris." Well, speak of the devil and she shall appear. A thump from behind us.

I moved Derek and I so that he was standing between me and a factory's back walls. Moris's sister jumped down to another stack of crates, chestnut hair flying up behind her as she fell towards them. Another thump sounded as she landed. From there, she jumped to the ground, landing in a crouch not even three feet away from me.

"And I see that they still don't trust me, Trisanna." at the sound of her full name, Trisanna's head whipped over to look at her brother, anger and annoyance flashing in her almond colored eyes.

"And why I told them that sending a sibling was only bound to end in bickering and the escape of our toy." anger and panic flew through me as a dark shape leaped over the fence, his arm hoisting him up and over in seconds.

"Nice to see you, too, Milton." They sent all three. What did they want?

"Who are you?" Derek asked from behind me.

"You haven't told him about us yet, Chlo?" Tris said in a sad voice. Fake disappointment was expressed across her face. "I thought we were such great friends!"

I snarled at her and she laughed, hair swinging as she threw her head back. "It's bad enough that I know you. To be friends with you, any of you, would be torture."

"Who are they?" his repeated question was now directed at me.

"The beginning." I stated, glowering at the trio.

"He's asking for our names, Chlo."

"Milton, Moris and Trisanna." I ground out their names through gritted teeth. "I hate you."

Milton laughed. "Love you too, sweetheart."

"What are they?" Derek asked.

"Demons." I spat.

"I got that, but their type. What supernatural are they?"

"She already told you, wolfy. We're demons. Half-demons, to be exact." Trisanna said, turning away from her brother. "Tell him what we are, sweetie."

I scowled over at her. "Trisanna can see the future and Milton can make you think, say, or do whatever he likes. He gets into your head. Moris is an Exustio."

"There you have it. Now, since all introductions are done, we just want to give a message, and have you come back to Lucas."

"No." Derek's voice is low and threatening, a growl passing for a word.

"What's the message?" I ask instead, ignoring Derek's soft curse in my ear.

"That when Phoenix rises, be prepared." my stomach dropped.

I gulped. I licked my lips and cleared my throat. "And, the reason for me to see Lucas?"

Trisanna grins. "For... a little chit-chat." my stomach fell to the ground.

"When and where."

"Three thirty, and you know where." I felt like all the blood had been drained from my body.

"Early?" she nodded. "Done." they all grinned, and with the lighting, they looked like they were grimacing. I wish that was the case.

Trisanna waved and climbed back up the boxes. Moris smiled before following his sister out. Milton waited until they disappeared over the edge. Then, he pulled open his grey jacket and pulled out something from a pocket. Then, he walked towards me, Derek's growl growing louder with each step. We both ignored him.

Milton stuck out his hand and I opened mine and extended it, letting it hang below his. He opened his hand and his silver gaze met my blue one as what was in his hand fell into mine. He nodded, then left us.

I looked down at my palm, where the object laid. In it, laid a white rose petal.

With a phoenix delicately drawn on it, gold and red and black.

They had to leave Paris, today.

* * *

**No, I don't own Darkest Powers.**

**so, what do you guys think? I have absolutely no idea what is going on here either.**

***J enters room***

**J: Danni?! What are you doing?**

**D: looking at a story you never told me about.**

**J: oh... um, well, Toodles everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

Do you ever have second thoughts about something? Wonder if your choice was the right choice? Do you ever think that maybe you should stop acc think things through before you do something "rash" when, in reality, your simply doubting everything everything? Well, I'm sorry to say, that's what's going through my head right now. Should I? Is it a good idea? Is it worth it? Am I making the right choice? Well, my friends, that's when you know you've picked right- that's when you know everything is going to go to Hell. Because, everyone, you've picked the correct, and most painful, path- just like me.

I knew the way, and Derek followed behind me as we walked down the dusk lit streets of a waking Paris. I kept fiddling with my shirt, adjusting my jacked, running my hands through my tossled blonde hair. The petal Milton had given me was ripped to shreds and carried off by the wind. The image was burned into my mind, reminding me of the little secret we shared. Yes, he scared me. Yes, I never _ever_ wanted to see him again. But, I had done him a favor and he was now repaying me.

My gorge rose at the thought of the favor I'd done, and I shuddered, the cool morning air seeming to drop several degrees celsius. I wasn't cold, the air was just cold, but it was comforting when Derek pulled me closer to his side, tucking me away.

I noticed a huge change now, as we stood close. He scent, for one, now had the trace of the fur and freedom that was the scent of werewolf. Also, he smelled of me. Something I never really would have noticed. Spice, cinnamon and vanilla wafted off of him, along with his own scent, and it was an extremely soothing combination. I wanted to bury my face in it and forget the world, forget Lucas, forget my debt, forget the oncoming danger. Did I want to hide? Yes. Was I going to? No.

We turned onto the streetlamp lined road, the brightening light of the sun beginning to dim out the electric ones. Shadows creeped farther away from the middle of the road as light lit it up. I shivered anyways, scared of what would happen, how my family would react. The stone house was only meters away and the closer it got, the heavier my feet became, making it so I had to nearly drag them up the gravel driveway to the front steps.

Derek lead me in, the front door weirdly unlocked. We slipped inside and Derek left me in the front room, while he got up Tori, Simon and Kit. My feet scuffed against the expensive rug and I looked over the many pictures that were hung along the walls. I was in some of them, in human form, in the earliest ones. My hair was dyed brown then, since my father had yet to take away his reward. But after the first few snap shots, I was gone. A year or so, about six frames, were filled without a single picture of me. They looked worse from wear, dark circles under all of their eyes- especially Derek's. My heart banged to think of the pain I had caused him, the pain that had him awake crying. Then, I appeared as Mejini. My shaggy coat wasn't at first trimmed and neat, but three frames later, I was a beautiful animal. Sleek fur, intelligent eyes, a solid build. A glittering collar was hung around my neck and I was obediently laying at their feet. They looked better.

"Who is she?" Tori's voice demanded, dark, angry and disgruntled. She obviously did not want to be up at such an early hour. "Why did I have to waken up to see her, Derek? Why is she here?"

My eyes burned, and not from Tori's stinging words. Her voice, older and more mature now, reminded me of the days when we'd talk about boys, spells, and what we would wear to school tomorrow. Her laugh, her smile.

"Derek, are you kidding me? Are you showing us your one-timer or something?" Simon's voice was thick with sleep, but the laughing tone of his voice, at the thought that he was accusing me of being so- so- so _filthy_ made anger boil in my throat.

"Yeah," I growled out, not turning around. "That's exactly who I am."

"Someone's got a temper." Tori teased, I could imagine her arrogant smirk and hurt boiled in my chest.

"Yeah, says the girl who could've killed me." I snapped, blinking back tears. "For no good reason, either."

"Excuse me?" Tori shrieked, her voice sky-rocketing in her anger. I flinched at the high noise hitting my sensitive ears. "What are you accusing me of doing? I have no idea who you are."

"No, you probably don't." I walked towards the most recent picture of me and the gang, raising my fingers to trace the frame of the photo. "It hurts to know that you don't. It hurts to know that I know and you don't. That no one knows who I am, knew."

"Riddles are not my thing." Simon muttered, yawning loud enough that I could hear.

"They never were, Harry." I say, chuckling. "Not at four in the morning, not in the middle of the day."

"Why did you call me Harry?" Simon's voice is peaked with annoyance now. "You don't know me."

I groan and drop my hand, letting it fall to my side. "That's the thing. I do. You just don't know who I am."

"Well then, tell us." Tori said, her glare piercing my back.

"But that ruins the game." I say, scuffing the ground with my boot. "Besides, you've all been part of the game- longer than I thought." the last part ends in a whisper, rage and fear racing through me. They should _never_ been apart of this. I was supposed to leave and they wouldn't become part of my game. They wouldn't be hurt or played. They were supposed to stay _protected._

"Game? You call this a game?" Tori's annoyance at me caused her grab my shoulder and turn me around.

"Yes," I say, my blue eyes meeting her flashing brown ones. "Sadly, I do."

Tori steps back, her legs colliding with the table and she falls on it, her eyes wide in disbelief. "No," she mutters. "You- you left."

"I did, for awhile." I glanced back at the first picture of me as Mejini. "I didn't stay away forever though. I think that's what pulled you deeper into this stupid game."

"Ch-Ch-" Simon choked on my name, his eyes like disks, and he stepped backwards, his back hitting the stairway wall. "Where did you go?"

"Away." I said, pushing my bangs out of my face. "Very far away, for a year. I came back. I couldn't let you guys all just die alone. No, I came back and instead of keeping you safe-" I pulled at a strand of hair, the sudden yank causing pain to shoot through my scalp and behind my eyes. However, it wasn't as painful to me as it was to some- I did it often, whenever I was distressed.

"Instead of keeping us safe, what?" Derek's low voice startled us all, having forgotten he was here with us.

"I made you insecure, a threat in their eyes. No," I corrected myself, remember Lucas's smarmy smile and cold hand. "I made you bait, a weak point. That's why I am here. To make sure you aren't anymore."

"So, what?" Tori asked. Her brown eyes were still wide, but fear and hurt had taken place. She still sat on the table, her hands and legs quivering. "What are you going to do? Kill us?"

I met her eyes, horror and disgust caused me pale. "No." I growled. "I'd never. Killing you would be last resort, and even then I don't think I'd do it. Killing you would mean killing me and then they would find more prey, they would find someone less likely to buck and squirm under their pressure to do what they want." Grey-green eyes came to the front of my mind, wide and scared, the body trembling while hazel-nut locks were matted to their forehead in knots, water, and a red sticky substance that was crawling down their pale, frightened face. Geniveve would do their bidding. She was too broken to do anything else. I remembered one glass shattering scream as they whipped her for accidentally dropping a plate, and I buckled, my knees hitting the floor and a sob raking through me. That little girl did not deserve to be there, she did not deserve to be beaten, she didn't deserve any of it, the poor little vampire.

"Chloe?" Derek's voice was close, warm breath sliding down the side of my face as warm, strong arms tried to hold me close. I pushed away, not wanting comfort. Comfort was not what was needed. What was needed was to stop them.

"You guys have to leave." my voice cracked, and the words were garbled from my heavy crying. I took a deep breath, and tried again. "You guys have to leave. Maybe back to America, or down to South American, just not here."

"Can't we help?" Simon's voice was careful and shaky, like he was still unsure of himself.

"No," I growled. "No, you can't. That makes you guys more likely to be targets and I can't have that. You need to leave tonight. Bags packed, this place empty and on a flight to somewhere not here."

"And what will you do?" Everyone looked at me. They had me back. Maybe not under the best circumstances, and most definitely not with the best welcome, but they had me. They didn't want to let me go again.

"I'm going to collect old friends."

* * *

**Done. Yeah, cliffy. I already have the next two chaps, remember? You just have to earn them. So, yeah, and Happy Valentines day!**

**Disclaimer- No. I don't.**

**P.S. I'm looking for a beta. It would be awesome if I could have someone P.M. or review to me if they would help! I kinda need some assistance with Danni out who-knows-where for the next three weeks. (I think one of them is with her secret BF.)**

**Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

_You know those times when you want to regret saying something, but you don't? And those times when regret comes, but you don't want to feel it, and then it disappears in an instant because the thing you regret doing had just been reinforced by the person you did it to? Or those times when you hate yourself, but everyone around you loves you and thinks your amazing for what you've done? You're a good person, and you're just like me- you deem yourself unworthy._

"What old friends?" Tori asks.

I sigh, shifting my feet from side to side and think of a way to answer her.

"Some people I met while I was away," I finally say. "They know what's going on and I'm sure they won't mind if I drop by."

Ha, ha, ha- no, they will definitely mind. They'll try to kill me if anything. But I have done good will with one of the girls, she should be able to get them to listen. If not, there's always Ben...

"Then explain it to us," Derek was speaking and I shook myself from my thoughts to listen. "And we can help."

I smile at him tiredly, "No. You've met Tris and Moris. They're bad, but only a hundredth of what their commander is. You at least have the chance of winning against the two of them- against their leader you have none."

"You're full of hope," Simon said sarcastically.

"Maybe that's because even my chances are slim. Even if I have my friends behind me, our chances of surviving, let alone _winning,_ are barely existent."

"Then allow us to help," Derek said in a soothing voice. I almost laughed. Derek was usually the one who needed calming, and I was the one being gentle and soothing- our rolls have been reversed.

"Derek, love, I can't let you guys take that risk. If I know I put you in front of him, I'd never be able to forgive myself."

"Chloe," Derek's voice now had a condescending tone and this time I did laugh.

I opened my mouth, when a voice I knew well entered my mind.

"_So this is where they've been hiding,"_ the voice hissed. "_I should've known you would be so careless as this, my dear. My, my, my."_

"No," I looked up at them in fear, _his_ laugh echoing in my head. "Get out, get out! My days to you are over, you shouldn't be here."

Derek looked at me, his fear, as hard as he tried to hide it, gleaming brightly in his eyes. "Chloe, what's-"

"I- no, remember what I said!" I backed away, my back hitting against the wall full of pictures. "You guys have to run."

I took off my leather bracelet to see the black opal shining brightly. I bit back a scream as I closed my hand over it and it burned my flesh- the feeling as if I was being burned alive enveloped my body and I went unconscious.

"I'd hoped you be used to this by now, doll." His cold lips touched mine, spreading a chill throughout my body. It turned my blood to ice and my breath into icy condensation. "Arise, fair sleeping beauty."

I open my eyes to see his own, brown gold ones laughing down at me. Instead of giving him what he wants, I stay still and just glare up at him.

"What do you want, Washington?" My voice is a low growl. To deal with this pathetic low life, telepathic half-demon makes my skin crawl.

"Oh, why I wish to help you of course!" He says in fake innocence, going doe eyes on me. Attempting a pouty lower lip, he crosses his arms.

"As if I believe that," I groan, sitting up on the cold stone street. The jagged edges bite my hands as I slowly get myself on to my knees and from there, stand up.

"Sure you do," he chirps. Not far off actually, he looks like a demented bird. Bursting into laughter at the comparison, Washington pouts at my sudden behaviour, knowing only that I was laughing at him.

"It's- no wonder-" I gasp out, "that you're- alone. Your parents- must've thought- God made- a mistake and gave them a bird's child!"

I burst into another bout of giggles as the half demon glared at me in disbelief.

"You're such a big meany." Washington grumbles, scuffing his shoes against the street.

"You sound like a first grader," I giggle.

"And you love me for it," he says, placing a gentle kiss on my head. I shiver as chills run through my body, but I place my warm lips on his forehead as well. He also shivers, warmth spreading throughout his cold person.

"So," I say. "What do you suppose I do?"

"Talk to Synthia," he rolls his eyes as if this is the obvious choice.

"But-" _you can't do this._ His cold voice began to work his way through my head. My eyes widen in fear and Washington understands immediately. _Stop trying, you low life necromancer. I will win. I always win. Come join me, and we can win together._

"I will never join you," I hiss back.

_Such a shame, a waste of-_

Washington's lips on mine cuts the connection as the cold washes over my body.

* * *

**Disclaimer- Nope.**

**I know that last update was a while ago, but here we are. And this might actually be moved to M-rating, because the next chapter has some stuff that isn't necessarily friendly.**

**Thanks,**

**D**


End file.
